No dia do seu aniversário
by Green Angel
Summary: Fanfic sobre a vida de Shuichi quando ele era pequeno, antes de ser o que ele é normalmente, antes de conhecer Hiro, Yuki ... One Shot.


**_No dia de seu aniversário_**

**_One Shot_**

**_By Green Angel_**

_"Essa uma pequena história trágica sobre a vida de um certo garotinho, inocente, quando ele era apenas uma criança de 6 aninhos. Ainda nem conhecia a pessoa pela qual se apaixonaria no futuro, que não passava de um feliz garoto mais velho..."_

**Shuichi era um menino rico que morava na maior mansão do Japão. Morava com toda sua família (Pais, irmãos, irmãs, tios, tias, enfin, **toda **a família).**

**Shuichi era pequeno, portanto sua aparência era idêntica a aparência que ele tem no anime, cabelo rosa, olhos enormes, só que nessa época ele era mais rechonchudo e "fofinho".**

**Shu-Chan podia ser rico, mas não era aquele tipo de garoto mimado, metido, arrogante, e que faz birra para ter tudo aquilo que queria. Ele era... "normal", era como um garoto que não era rico. **

**Shuichi tinha uma prima inglesa chamada Jane (Djei-nn :P) e que estava pra chegar em três dias. Não era a primeira vez que vinha ao Japão, vinha quase sempre. **

**Todo contente em saber da notícia, correu para o seu quarto, pegou o seu "Kit de artes plásticas", tirou tudo o que precisava pra fazer "o que tinha que fazer" e se pôs ao trabalho.**

**Ele queria lhe fazer uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio que pudesse ser pendurada no teto. Uma caixa de papelão, mas resistente para ela guardar jóias ou seja lá o quê. **

**Depois de separar o material necessário, Shu-Chan não sabia se começava, em primeiro a fazer os desenhos na caixa e pintá-los, ou, se construía a caixa em primeiro.**

**Durante seu grande momento de concentração, Shuichi foi interrompido por batidas fracas, mas altas em sua porta marrom de madeira, com pôsteres de seu grupo preferido.**

**Em vez de abrir a boca e emitir o som que faz "Entra!", Shuichi, todo fofinho, se deu o trabalho de se levantar, ser cavalheiro e abir a porta de madeira. **

**"Shuu-Chaaan! Já faz um tempo que a gente ta te chamando pra comer e nem resposta tem!" disse sua irmã mais nova.**

**Shuichi sorriu inocentemente, fez uma reverência, se desculpou e acompanhou sua irmã até o salão, onde todos já estavam sentados esperando Shuichi para jantarem todos juntos.**

**Depois da janta, Shuichi não perdeu tempo, foi tomar seu banho rapidinho, depois, subiu a enorme escadaria de sua casa que levava ao seu quarto, abriu a porta de madeira e continuou o que tinha começado.**

****

_Três dias depois..._

****

**"Pai! Mãe! Não me deixem! Não vão embora! Não me deixem nesse vasto e grande mundo!" Gritava Shuichi enquanto corria atrás daquele avião que levava seus pais... Sorridentes...**

**Gritava isso sem parar, chorando, chorava como nunca tinha chorado na vida, aquelas lágrimas que se transformavam num mar que o afogava, estava sufocando-o...**

**"Pipipipi... Pipipipi... Pipipipi"**

**Shuichi deu um salto na cama, as lágrimas em seu rosto e seu despertador tocando aquele som ("Pipipipi... Pipipipi... Pipipipi"). Chorava por causa daquele pesadelo...**

**Enxugando as lágrimas, Shu-Chan olhou para o lado e viu seu despertador marcando: nove horas e trinta e um minutos. Logo depois, olhou um pouco mais adiante e viu o presente que tinha feito para Jane que chegaria nesse exato dia. **

**Estava muito orgulhoso do presente completamente original que daria à ela. Em cada "face" da caixa havia desenhado um animalzinho (não muito "selvagem") diferente.**

**Na face da frente, um gato, na face de trás, um cachorro. Na face direita havia um pássaro e na face esquerda, um peixinho. Na tampa, ele tinha escrito "I Love You Jane!!!" e tinha desenhado ele abraçando-a.**

**E, finalmente, em baixo, ele tinha escrito: "Nunca esquecerei de você, você é muito legal, lembre-se de mim sempre que ver essa caixa, você está sempre na minha mente! Ass: Shu".**

**Shuichi não era apaixonado por Jane, mas era a prima preferida dele por que era ela que o divertia mais.**

**Apesar de ter 28 anos, Jane sempre sabia como divertir Shuichi e guardava com muito carinho tudo o que ele dava a ela sempre que ela vinha visitá-los no Japão é claro.**

**Quando Shu foi tomar o seu delicioso e chique café da manhã, a casa estava vazia, não havia ninguém além dos mordomos e empregados que cuidavam de Shuichi na ausência da família.**

**Shu-Chan tomou seu café da manhã sozinho, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho, voltou para o seu quarto, escreveu um cartãozinho para sua prima, colocou dentro do embrulho, olhou seu relógio de pulso e desceu a escadaria.**

**Eram nove e cinqüenta e cinco, o vôo de Jane chegava às oito e seu pai prometera chegar por volta das dez horas, dez e quinze da manhã no máximo e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas.**

**Dez horas. Centenas de limusines entraram na mansão e de uma delas saiu sua prima. Shuichi não se segurou, correu até a sua prima, lhe abraçou forte e lhe entregou o presente.**

**Ela abriu com cuidado para não rasgar o meigo embrulho de Shuichi. Abriu a caixa que continha o presente, pegou-o com cuidado, analisou com interesse, um grande sorriso no rosto e exclamou:**

**"It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Shu-Chan!" ****("É lindo! Muito obrigado, Shu-Chan!") **

**Shuichi só soube responder com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Um sorriso tão grande que poderia rasgar o seu rosto. Era um sorriso contente, era bom tê-la por perto.**

**Todos os dias que Jane estava lá eram dias simplesmente inesquecíveis. Shuichi, Jane e Maiko (irmã de Shuichi) iam todos os dias (praticamente) para parques diferentes e se divertiam muito.**

**Até que chegou o dia do aniversário de Shu-Chan. Mal tinha aberto os olhos e escutou a família toda cantando "Parabéns pra você...". Fazia sete anos.**

**Shuichi pulou de susto e demorou um tempo pra cair a ficha, mas ele ficou muito feliz e sorridente quando a ficha caiu. Todos levantaram Shu-Chan no ar e levaram-no pra tomar café da manhã. **

**Depois do almoço, quando estavam andando na rua, Shuichi viu pela primeira vez uma livraria (era a primeira vez que saía pra ir à rua) e logo quis entrar. **

**Todo empolgado, Shuichi entrou correndo na livraria à procura de livros de arte e de mangás. Como estava correndo meio que sem ver aonde ia, é claro, esbarrou em alguém.**

**Era um menino que aparentava ser três anos mais velho que Shu-Chan, mas era bem alto. Era um loiro de olhos amarelos que atraíam muito a atenção de Shuichi.**

**O garoto olhou para Shuichi com um olhar um pouco frio e com uma expressão no rosto de "Que foi?" ou "Por que está me olhando assim?" pois Shuichi o olhava maravilhado.**

**Encararam-se durante um longo tempo até que uma voz feminina, mas séria, gritou:  
  
"Eiri! Eiri! Vamos, temos que ir!" Disse a menina "chegando" e puchando Eiri pelo braço. **

**O loiro se virou enquanto andava de costas par Shuichi, o olhava com um olhar, dessa vez, um pouco triste, e seus olhos diziam: "Até que poderia ter sido legal te conhecer..."**

**Shuichi voltou a si a tempo de gritar: "Gomen!" ("Desculpa!") e aqueles olhos amarelos como o cabelo, aqueles olhos sedutores lhes disseram uma palavra triste: "Adeus..." **

**Shuichi não encontrou nada que lhe interessasse naquela loja que chamavam de livraria, saiu de lá e passou um ótimo resto de dia pensando naquele garoto loiro.**

**Às onze horas da noite estava voltando pra casa com a família. Quando saiu da limusine, ele olhou para o céu, o céu escuro repleto de estrelas e um aviãozinho esquisito passando por lá.**

**Shuichi começou a andar devagarzinho até sua casa, olhando o céu e uma coisa que parecia que ia cair em sua casa. Sua irmã, estudiosa, chegou e perguntou:   
  
"O que você tanto observa nas estrelas? Elas estão bem brilhantes hoje, né, aniversariante?"**

**Shuichi olhou pra ela e apontou aquele objeto que parecia cada vez mais perto e disse:**

**"Lá! O que é aquilo, gênia?"**

**Ela olhou com atenção e quando o objeto quase tocou sua casa ela se pôs na frente de seu irmão mais velho de costas para o lugar onde morava e gritou:  
  
"SHU-CHAN, CUIDADO!!!!"**

**A bomba atingiu a casa e explodiu toda a mansão, Maiko, desesperada, depois da explosão, muitas lágrimas caindo, viu a casa destruída e saiu correndo em direção a ela gritando:  
  
"PAPAI!!! MAMÃE!!!" **

**Havia outra bomba caindo do céu, daquele avião, em direção à mansão de novo. Shuichi, chocado pelo que havia acontecido, não conseguindo se mexer, viu a outra bomba chegando e gritou:  
  
"IMOUTO!!! CUIDA..."**

**BUM!!! Tarde demais. A bomba atingiu a tudo e a todos. A bomba havia destruído tudo a casa de Shuichi, seu lar, onde tinha nascido, e o mais importante e chocante, havia destruído sua família.**

**Levantou-se bruscamente, correu para o meio do terreno chorando. Parando de corpo em corpo de sua família, empregados e mordomos, sacudia-os para tentar acordá-los. Simplesmente não queria acreditar.**

**Não conseguia parar de chorar. Sempre, a cada corpo, se agachava, ajoelhado, tocava a pessoa com sua mãozinha tão pequenininha, chacoalhava de leve a pessoa e pedia para acordar.**

**Chorava e chorava, não conseguia parar. Chegou no meio do terreno, que era seu quarto. Já havia passado todos os cadáveres, já tinha visto todos mortos, seu pai, sua mãe, Maiko... Jane...**

**No meio do terreno, só encontrou os restos, os restos de uma coisa que tinha feito com muito carinho, de uma coisa colorida que um dia foi cheia de "vida": o presente que tinha feito a Jane.**

**O presente, o presente dela, todo destruído e seu cartãozinho ao lado, um pouco queimado na ponta baixa direita, mas as palavras ainda estavam um pouco legíveis.**

**Ainda chorando muito, Shuichi abraçou o cartão e os restos dos presentes, e, finalmente, olhou para o céu, aquele céu escuro repleto de estrelas brilhantes onde no meio delas se encontrava o último balão, amarelo, de seu aniversário.**

**A polícia e os bombeiros chegaram. Foram buscar Shu-Chan no meio do terreno. Levando-o para fora dali, ele olhou para trás, para cima, e viu aquele balão amarelo.**

**No balão, ele viu, como se estivesse estampado desde que tinha comprado, o rosto de alguém que havia conhecido naquele dia, que poderia ser aluem importante pra ele no futuro: "o loiro", Eiri.**

**Fim.**

****

**N.A.: Affeee.... Escrevendo o final da fic eu fiquei com vontade de chorar e estou quase chorando agora... Que coisa, me comovo com o que escrevo **

**-.- Bom, enfim, se vocês gostaram e querem uma continuação,eu faço, só que vai ser outra fanfic, pq eu qro q essa seja absolutamente one shot, blz? Até a próxima!!  
  
****Green Angel  
  
**


End file.
